


we can have forever

by vibranium



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, background clint/natasha - Freeform, literally so far back you have to squint really hard to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibranium/pseuds/vibranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Clint Barton would, with his explicit permission, be administered a serum as similar as possible to the one given to Agent Romanov all those years ago, extending his lifespan and abilities as well.</p>
<p>Based on saiyristhemarksman's headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can have forever

**Author's Note:**

> saiyristhemarksman's headcanon on tumblr: AU where clint gets the same serum that halted natasha’s aging and enhanced her skills/abilities, and they spend over a century working as Strike Team Delta together.
> 
> This might end up becoming a part one of something more. Who knows?  
> Beta'd by the wonderful Goose.

Strike Team Delta was well-known throughout SHIELD as one of the best tactical teams ever put together by Director Fury. It was little known, though, that because of Strike Team Delta’s efficiency and workplace chemistry, Director Fury had an idea. A secret, integral idea.

 

Director Fury had ideas all the time. He had to, otherwise SHIELD would fall apart, or Hill would smack the shit out of him and tell him to keep thinking.

 

Agent Natasha Romanov’s files were clear as day in stating that she was given a serum in the Red Room once they saw her to be one of their greatest assets. The serum was derived from what had been heard of Steve Rogers’ serum, but since there was none of the original left, the Red Room scientists experimented and experimented on their girls until they created a serum that was as close as they could get.

 

Ever since Agent Clint Barton brought in Agent Romanov and SHIELD found out just why she was stronger, faster, _smarter_ than their other agents, Director Fury had been thinking. His thoughts, all muddled in his brain, solidified into one grand, secret idea when it was seen that Agents Barton and Romanov were SHIELD’s dream team.

 

Agent Clint Barton would, with his explicit permission, be administered a serum as similar as possible to the one given to Agent Romanov all those years ago, extending his lifespan and abilities as well.

 

And after years of quiet, low-key development by SHIELD’s finest biochemists and scientists, that serum was complete.

 

-

 

Agent Clint Barton was a fucking idiot.

 

Director Fury called him into a meeting with all of the biochemists and scientists that had worked on the serum, and once everyone was seated, Fury stood to address the room. But mostly Clint.

 

“In all of my years as Director of his agency, I have never seen tactical teams experience so much finesse and chemistry in the field until Agents Barton and Romanov were placed together on Strike Team Delta,” the man began, and Clint waved a hand at him and mumbled, “Oh, you flatter me.” He got a ‘Shut the fuck up, Barton,’ for his efforts, which he promptly did, looking at the Director again.

 

“Since Agent Romanov was brought in with a variant of Captain Rogers’ super-serum and many of its varying incredible abilities, and we want Strike Team Delta to last a long as possible to continue with the work being accomplished, a serum has been created that will do the as close to the same for Agent Barton as was done to Agent Romanov,” Fury finished, giving Clint a look, all pursed lips and ‘challenge me, motherfucker.’ “The serum has been tested on volunteers and does not seem to any negative effects. And before you ask me, Barton, this has been years in the making.”

 

Clint was silent for a long time, and he tried to make it seem like he was being, like, intuitive and thoughtful, but really he was freaking dumbfounded. When he didn’t say anything for a while, the scientists and biochemists began murmuring between each other, their brows pulling together in confusion. Eventually, Clint broke his silence. And he rambled, as always.

 

“What if I say ‘no’? Just a question. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna. Also, another question. Am I gonna live for a really long fucking time if I do this? Like, I get to live longer. And be alive. And still look this young? Not that I’m _super_ young, but, y’know, thirty-four is a good place to stop as ever.”

 

Director Fury just sighed like he was exhausted from all the shit coming from Clint’s mouth, but answered him anyway. “If you say ‘no’ to this, then you don’t get the serum, and you remain as you are. If you say ‘yes,’ then you’re going to, as you put it, ‘live for a really long fucking time.’”

 

And then Clint was silent again. The prospects were insane, and his mind was flip-flopping between the pros and the cons. Before he could say anything, Fury told him, “You don’t have to give us an answer right now, Barton. We’ll give you two weeks to decide what you want to do.”

 

Clint nodded, and as Fury began releasing everyone, gathering up his own paperwork, the marksman just said, “Hell yeah. I’ll do it. Of _course_ I’ll fucking do it. This is _awesome_ ,” like he was talking to himself. But he was loud. When was he not?

 

So everyone heard and fell silent and one of the biochemists asked, “Really? Just like that, you’ve decided?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Clint told the woman with a shrug, like it really was the most obvious thing that he could’ve ever decided on. “I have a lot of shit that I wanna do, and if I have more time to do it and more time to spend with Natasha, given that we don’t get killed on a mission, then I’m gonna take any opportunity I get to do what I want to.”


End file.
